The War Freaks
by Valentina Dorsette
Summary: The Doctor has just regenerated from his version of the War Doctor. He is all alone, guilty from the loss of memory to what happened to Gallifrey and has landed on a freakishly weird destination. Can the Doctor discover what has gone wrong, before time ticks to nought?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Unstable, the TARDIS landed upon unknown territory. A man with a plain leather jacket and a green shirt scrutinised the screen in front of him. At least he wasn't stuck in the Time Vortex.

The scenery from outside didn't look at bad or even threatening. It just had an aura, which an everyday creature would not be able to describe on the spot. Suspicious.

The simple truth of the matter is this place was definitely not normal.

He hesitated for a slight second. Like he was actually going to weigh up all of his options! But after a short huff of his breath, he set off walking in strides towards the TARDIS door.

The door gave a slight wheeze before he stepped foot upon foreign ground.

The thrill of a great adventure. If only he was feeling so much better inside. The regeneration sequence was taking a toll on his health. It was only a mere hours ago since his last body died of old age.

He needed help and fast. But not of a Doctor, but simply to take away the guilt and loneliness that he has for his own race.

The Time War. The battle between the Timelords and Daleks. If only he was able to help them when he could. In his own way, he thought that it was his own fault for the destruction of his kind.

With a slight shake in his step, he focuses upon the wide allotment of houses that is presented though his vision. Perfect he thought, the houses are far too real.

Suddenly, speakers in the background started up and choked: '_It's a small world after all… It's a small world after all… it's a small world after all…'_

Silence.

He paced slowly in the empty streets, trying to identify whether there would be any life forms around. He couldn't anything. Until out of the blue, after many attempts with the sonic screwdriver, a tapping sound came from behind him.

It was only light, but from the repetition he understood that it was heading his way.

The tapping sound became louder and louder. TAP…TAP… TAP

Then it stopped all together.

A loud voice then startled him as it came from the back of where he was standing.

"If I were you mate, I would get out of here!" She shouted. The girl only looked like she was sixteen years old, but from the clothes that she was wearing, it made her look older. She had an army jacket, where underneath you could see a grey shirt, accompanied by heavy trousers and boots.

"Hey!" He called to her. "What's happening? Where is everybody?"

"Run, mate!" As she slung a bag over her head. "Don't look back, just run!" She shouted, as she looked back at him and carried on in her own direction.

This time he obeyed. He scrambled to where she was heading, but from her pace he could tell that she won't be stopping for a while.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Both of the figures settled down on the bench just outside the village of houses. The girl on edge, and a man who looked like he was in his forties; confused.

"Why did you follow me?" She questioned bluntly.

"Hi," He shook her hand enthusiastically. "I'm the Doctor and I would like to know what happened." He smiled.

"No" His smile dropped, after clearly realising that she was ignoring his greeting. "You cannot just waltz on in and ask for questions. Do you even know who I am?" She sternly looked at him, but also cautiously.

"No"

"Well, let's just say that you never saw me." Her legs began to sprint in another direction, before the Doctor got hold of her.

"I am being serious. What happened? I want to know." He retorted.

"The War. That is what happened."

"What war?" He looked intrigued, deeply.

"Are you joking? Have you been wrapped up for so long? Did your mummy never let you know about the people fighting?" She said sarcastically, but the Doctor seemed unfazed. "World War Five you dummy. Surely you've heard about the nuclear bombs?" Clenching her hands, simply displaying her annoyance.

"So what were you doing over there then?"

She ignored his question.

"What are you in a war zone anyway? Are you a spy? That will be my luck." Her voice raised a little.

"Excuse me?" He said, disgruntled by the statement.

The tension on her face started to ease a little. Her hands unclenched. The nerves of her first impression of the mysterious man vanished, into thin air. She saw it simply then. He didn't know an ounce to what was actually happening.

An opportunity.

"Yes, I'm on the good side. Trust me." She put out in a simple understandable sentence. Something that the man could be in great need of, at this moment in time.

This was then that the Doctor didn't know what to do. It showed clearly in actions following and his facial expressions. But this was not held for long, as a huge explosion was accompanied by attempted next question towards the girl.

Both of them froze. Staring at each other in recognition of the events that have just turned. They didn't look in the direction of the remains; but for sure, the once deserted peaceful houses, were wiped off the ground – like it never existed.

The Doctor was only glad that there wasn't any civilians in them, otherwise he'd probably wouldn't know how to react.

He couldn't just go back to the TARDIS now. First of all, it was nowhere to be seen under the debris and rubble; but also there wasn't something quite adding up. The one thing that the Doctor never likes, is when something is fishy and this time from what he has already seen it is more than that, and as a man of adventure and spirit he was going to find out.

"What is your name?" Asking the adolescent after getting over the unfathomable prior events.

"Alice."

"Well Alice, take me to your leader."

She nodded and quietly directed her hand in a flourish, to the path that they will both be taking. "This way Sir."

The Doctor nodded leading the way, as Alice slowly paced behind him. Leaving him much to think about the events and also her odd type of character, that he has not seen in anyone for a very long time.


End file.
